


Dagen efter

by nofeartina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/F, Skandi Smut, Tent Sex, birthday fic
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: Noora vil så gerne finde ud af hvordan det føles når hendes fingerspidser løber langs Evas hud, runder alle de bløde kurver, tager om dem med hendes hånd.Hun kan jo det nu.Eva havde jo sagt igår aftes at hun godt måtte røre.(Fødselsdagsfic til søde Vesperthine)





	Dagen efter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vesperthine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/gifts).



> Når et af de allersødeste og fineste mennesker i dette fandom har fødselsdag, så må man kaste sig ud i nye ting for at gøre hende så glad som overhovedet muligt. Så her er mit forsøg på wlw-skandi-smut som selvfølgelig foregår i et telt... ;)
> 
> Kæmpe tillykke med fødselsdagen Vesperthine! Jeg håber du har en fantastisk en af slagsen. <3

Det er lyden af fuglesang der vækker hende.

Hun misser med øjnene, et øjebliks forvirring som langsomt bliver til klarhed mens drømmenes tåger forsvinder.

Hun kan med det samme se at det er alt for tidligt på hvor lidt lys der trænger gennem teltdugen. Hun sukker irriteret og vender sig om på siden mod Eva.

Det sætter gang i den dobbelte luftmadras de ligger på og som Eva havde insisteret på, uden at Noora havde klaget alt for meget over det.

Eva ligger ved siden af hende på ryggen, sover så smukt og fredfyldt, i hendes lille spaghettistrop-undertrøje, men måden luftmadrassen gynger på får Evas bryster til at svaje på sådan en måde at Noora næsten ikke kan ånde.

Og i hvert fald ikke kigge væk.

Uanset hvad der er sket mellem dem, uanset hvordan Eva har fortalt hende at hun vælger hende, at hun _vil_ hende, så er det stadig svært for Noora at forstå.

Hun vil jo hende så meget, vil _dem_ så meget, hun havde været så overvældet i går da Eva endelig havde taget hende i hånden og trukket hende til side. Sagt præcis hvad Noora ville høre.

Og nu ligger hun her, ved siden af Noora, med håret spredt ud over puden, så smuk, så smuk, og Noora kan ikke forstå at hun nu kan gøre alle de ting hun har haft lyst til at gøre så længe.

Deres lange dvælende kys fra i går aftes sidder stadig i hende. Det banker mellem hendes ben, uforløst, klar, og jo mere hun kigger på Evas læber, hendes lange øjenvipper, hendes hals, (hendes bryster), des mere kan hun næsten ikke længere holde ud bare at ligge der uden at røre, uden at gøre alle de ting hun var for overvældet til at gøre i går.

Eva ser så anderledes ud end hende. Alle de steder hvor Noora er skarp og hård; skuldre, hofter, hænder, er Eva blødere og rundere.

Og Noora vil så gerne finde ud af om det også føles sådan når hendes fingerspidser løber langs Evas hud, runder alle de bløde kurver, tager om dem med hendes hånd.

Hun kan jo det nu.

Eva havde jo sagt at hun godt måtte røre i går aftes.

Det kribler i hendes fingre og hun prøver i et øjeblik at slippe den fandens kontrol der altid holder hende tilbage. Bare i et sekund, bare længe nok til at hun kan løbe sin pegefinger forsigtigt over Evas næse, hendes øjenbryn, hendes læber.

Det banker endnu engang i hendes underliv når hun husker på hvordan de læber havde føltes mod hendes. Og i et øjebliks vanvid forestiller hun sig hvordan de vil føles mod hendes egne bryster, mod andre steder af hendes krop.

Selvom der ikke er så varmt i teltet, får disse tanker hende til at svede.

Hun er så varm, kan mærke hvordan al den varme ligesom koncentrerer sig mellem hendes ben og hun gnider sine lår sammen, bare for at kunne holde al den spænding ud.

Det hjælper ikke, det eneste hun formår med det er at blive mere åndeløs.

Hendes fingerspids glider langsomt ned; over Evas hage, hendes hals, over kravebenet og starten på rundingen af hendes ene bryst.

Noora åbner munden for at gøre det lidt lettere for sig selv at trække vejret. Hendes øjne følger nysgerrigt fingeren, ser hvordan den følger undertrøjens kant, stiger og falder med Evas bryster. Mærker hvor blød huden er, hvor fristende det er at fortsætte.

”Noora,” stønner Eva stille ved siden af hende, og Nooras øjne flyver op for at opdage at Eva er vågen.

Noora fryser, alt stopper i hende, bange for at hun har gået over en grænse ved at røre sådan her ved Eva mens hun sover.

”Vækkede jeg dig?” hvisker hun, vil ikke vække pigerne i de andre telte i lejren, vil ikke bryde den intime stemning der er i det her telt, mellem dem.

”Du må ikke stoppe,” hvisker Eva tilbage.

Hun slikker sine læber, efterlader dem fugtige og skinnende og så indbydende at Noora ikke holder tilbage mere, bare gør hvad Eva vil have hun skal.

Hun læner sig ind og kysser Eva.

Og Eva svarer igen med det samme, stønner ind i hendes mund, altid så modig, altid så tydelig i hvad hun vil have, og det gør Noora svimmel af glæde at Eva vil have hende.

Uden at tænke over det finder Nooras søgende hånd endelig Evas bryst. Hun klemmer det blidt, bange for at være for voldsom i hendes lyst, bange for at skræmme Eva med hvor meget hun vil hende. Hvor meget hun vil det her.

Hun har jo nærmest ikke tænkt på andet de sidste måneder, og nu er hun her.

Hun stønner stille da hun mærker Evas brystvorte blive hård imod hendes håndflade. Det får hende til at klemme lidt hårdere, og Eva laver denne her lyd som giver Noora lyst til at stille alt fornuft i døren. Bare dykke ned i det her, hvad end det er.

Eva trækker sig tilbage fra kysset, kigger på Noora med store, smukke øjne, så sikre, altid så sikre, og det gør Noora mere sikker også. Hun bliver dog stadig overrasket da Eva tager fat i hendes håndled og skubber hendes hånd nedad.

Eva bare kigger på hende, kigger og kigger; øjne, læber, øjne igen, og Noora lader hende. Ligger der og lader hende se, lader hende skubbe sin hånd ned mod det hun allerhelst vil røre, og det er nemt at lade Eva være den modige her.

Eva spreder benene, giver plads til hende, skubber Nooras hånd ind under sine trusser og så _åh_.

Noora har aldrig følt noget bedre i hele sit liv.

Varmt, vådt, smidigt.

Væv som giver efter når hun presser, alt er så glat og perfekt og hun lader sine fingre udforske, nyder at se hvordan Eva begynder at ånde tungt, hendes kinder der bliver rødere, hendes øjne der stille falder i.

Hun er så smuk.

Det er nemt at se bort fra sine egne lyster, hvor meget det banker i hele hendes krop, hvordan hendes underliv støder og gnider og prøver at finde noget friktion, hun kan ikke huske hun nogensinde har været så tændt før.

Og Eva gør ikke engang noget endnu, ligger bare der og ligner noget Noora dårligt har turde drømme om.

Noora prøver at gøre nogle af de samme ting ved Eva som hun selv kan lide, ignorerer den åndssvage stilling hendes håndled er i, er fuldstændig opslugt af de lyde Eva laver, de bevægelser hun laver med sit underliv.

Hun gør det så nemt for Noora.

”Kys mig før jeg bliver for højlydt,” stønner Eva, og Noora kysser hende med det samme.

Dækker hendes store læber med sine, skubber sin tunge ind i hendes mund og sluger alle Evas lyde, holder dem mellem de to, lader dem være deres alene.

Hun har ikke lyst til at dele dem med andre.

Det her er deres, hendes. Det er alt for intimt til at andre skal være involveret.

Evas greb strammer sig om Nooras håndled, hendes negle laver mærker mod Nooras hud, men det gør bare Noora mere åndeløs, får alt i hende til at strammes.

Og så kommer Eva.

Og Noora har aldrig set noget bedre før, har aldrig før følt sig nærmest overvældet af lyst bare af at se en anden komme. Af at være den der får en anden til a komme.

Hun fører Eva igennem hendes orgasme, fortsætter med at bevæge sine fingre, sin tunge, klynker af at mærke hvordan Evas mund er slap selvom hendes greb stadig er hårdt.

Alt i Noora dunker, hun er næsten ved at blive skør af lyst, er sikker på hendes trusser er gennemblødte nu, men hun fortsætter. Lader sine fingre blive, roligere, blidere, men hun stopper ikke. Nyder hver en rystelse, hvert et stød hun lokker ud af Eva ved at fortsætte.

Indtil Eva hiver i hendes hånd, får den væk fra alt det glatte og våde, alle de ting som Noora kunne fortsætte med at røre for evigt.

Eva tager hendes hånd, fører den op til sine læber og kigger spændt og lysende på Noora mens hun suger fingrene ind i sin mund.

Alt er så meget, Noora er nærmest svimmel af nydelse, af Evas tunge der folder sig om hendes fingre, slikker smagen af sig selv af dem, varmen af hendes mund, hendes læber der skinner og hendes øjne. Hendes legesyge øjne der kigger på Noora, fulde af accept, af kærlighed, af glæde, og Noora må bare følge med.

Er sikker på at hvad end Eva har i tankerne kan hun følge med.

Det er sådan Eva får hende til at føle.

Eva stønner blidt mens Nooras fingre roligt glider ud af hendes mund, over hendes læber, gør dem endnu mere skinnende og indbydende og Noora kan ikke ånde. Hun er begær, alt i hende dunker og strammer og venter utålmodigt på at Eva skal røre hende som hun har rørt ved Eva.

Eva rejser sig op på sin albue, bøjer sig ind over Noora så hun skubbes tilbage på madrassen, indtil hun ligger fladt på sin ryg.

Eva smiler det der smil, det hemmelige blide smil som Noora rigtig opdagede i går og som gør at hun smelter, at lysten bliver til andet end bare lyst, at det ikke kun er hendes skød der dunker, men også hendes hjerte.

”Og så er det din tur,” hvisker Eva.

Noora prøver at tænke på at de ikke er alene, at de er omgivet af piger, af telte, af en hel campingplads. Kun en tynd teltdug mellem dem og resten af verden.

Men det er svært. Svært når Eva har talentfulde fingre og en endnu mere talentfuld tunge.

Og en måde at få det til at virke som om at Noora er det eneste der eksisterer for hende i verden.

Og måske betyder det egentlig heller ikke så meget. Når Eva tager hende i hendes arme bagefter, holder om hende indtil Nooras krop er faldet til ro og hendes åndedræt er næsten tilbage til normalt. Så er det egentlig nemt at give slip.

Hvis bare hun kan have det her. Dem.

Så betyder alt det andet jo egentlig ikke så meget.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg håber I kunne lide mit forsøg på wlw-smut, det har jeg aldrig prøvet at skrive før... xD
> 
> Jeg bliver så glad for kudos og kommentarer, så tøv endelig ikke med at give en (eller begge). :D Og så er jeg [nofeartina](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/) på tumblr, kom endelig og snak med mig dér. :)


End file.
